Wireless communication offers an array of services that allow substantive personalization of mobile devices employed for telecommunication; thus, a significant segment of wireless service subscribers employ their mobile devices as primary point of contact with other parties, even when the mobile devices operate indoors. Available wireline services, such as digital television, internet protocol (IP) television, media on demand, broadband internet access, voice over internet protocol (VoIP) communications, also can provide highly customized services and can satisfy the communication needs of the wireless service subscribers—particularly within the confined environment in which the various devices that provide the wireline services are deployed. Even though a wireless subscriber has access to highly personalized service in both the wireless service domain and the wireline service domain, a calling party to a wireless subscriber generally originates a communication without knowledge of communication mechanism preference (e.g., wireless service or wireline service) of the wireless subscriber. In addition, the calling party typically does not know a current location of the wireless subscriber (at home, at the workplace, in transit in a vehicle, out of wireless service area, etc.), which can dictate election of a specific called device (e.g., cellular telephone, VoIP device) associated with the wireless subscriber. As a result, connectivity amongst the calling party and the wireless subscriber can suffer due to various usage pitfalls, with the ensuing perceived quality of service degradation. For example, the wireless subscriber may not be reached because the wireless subscriber was distanced from his mobile device when an important communication was directed to the mobile device; thus, the important communication can be directed to a voice mail inbox that is accessed at a time the communication has become irrelevant. As another example, the wireless subscriber may not be reached because the calling party directed her call to a wireline telephone in the wireless subscriber's office while the wireless subscriber was outside the office.
While wireline networks can be integrated with network elements that provide wireless services in indoor and outdoor environments, integration of wireless service domain and wireline service domain within indoor environments has been directed primarily to provision of certain control functions of specific devices, and telecommunication enhancement and continuity (e.g., call session preservation during handover from macrocell coverage to femtocell coverage). Generally, network integration and regulation thereof have not been exploited to pursue robust connectivity that mitigates common usage pitfalls amongst other wireless service deficiencies that can lead to low perceived quality of service and related subscriber attrition.